Agent 47
Secrets of the Global Elite Following 47's reinstatement into the ICA, 47 was assigned to eliminate Viktor Novikov and his associate, Dalia Margolis. The duo were ringleaders of an intelligence agency called IAGO, who were responsible for selling global secrets to the highest bidder. IAGO was planning to auction top secret information regarding MI6 agents undercover in the Middle East, before Agent 47 assassinated both targets at their fashion show in Paris; however, it is revealed that a day prior, Novikov met with Lucas Grey to give him a file, describing it as "the secrets of the Global Elite". As Lucas leaves the meeting, he messages an unknown source with the order to "leak the names". Trapping the Messenger Following the assignment in Paris, 47 is sent to the coastal town of Sapienza, Italy. The ICA had been contracted to destroy a DNA-specific virus that was designed to infect and eliminate targets without a trace. Alongside his mission to destroy the virus, 47 was to also eliminate the creator of the virus, Dr. Silvio Caruso, a scientist from the Ether Biotech Corporation, as well as his company-appointed assistant, Francesca De Santis. 47 succeeds in infiltrating the Caruso villa, assassinating Caruso and De Santis, as well as finding the underground research lab and destroying the virus. A week later, in Johannesburg, a Providence agent is surprised by Lucas Grey. He reveals that he had followed the agent since he left Italy after he had used IAGO and the ICA to orchestrate the destruction of the virus. He holds the agent at gunpoint, demanding a key to Providence's information vault. The agent hands over his key but warns Lucas that Providence will find his weakness, but Lucas is unfazed. Lucas tells the agent that it won't be much use to him, to which the man replies that the agent's colleague, Cobb, said the same thing, implying he had already met and killed Eugene Cobb for an additional key. Lucas then kills the agent. Appearance Agent 47 is a bald Caucasian male and has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. His most distinguishing feature is the bar-code tattooed on the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47." His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in Absolution, Agent 47 tries to remove his iconic barcode with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his ICA File from Absolution, he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall.5 In the novel Hitman: Enemy Within his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).6 His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, the actor who has voiced Agent 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, white shirt, and black leather gloves. Personality and Traits Even though 47 is a relatively emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is also depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. In HITMAN™, after Club 27, Agent 47 reacts to Diana's concerns over the Shadow Client's actions with "So what that someone got rich? The contract was just." The novels often have him pondering the question of his own morality and values. His absolute highest priority is completing his contract. He will sacrifice innocents if he must, but he will kill the target (although it remains a part of his dedication to professionalism to avoid any collateral). He is emotionally closed off to the suffering of others when appropriate on a contract, even if they remind him of himself at a younger age. Vocally, he rarely raises his voice, choosing to speak in a calm and relaxed manner at all times. When speaking to another person, he can perfectly mask his true intentions (whatever they might be) and fool the other party with no effort; one of his many strengths is being an expert conversationalist. In addition to that, he can blend into the crowd and adapt his personality to suit any situation, and play the role of another person with the utmost efficiency and credibility, like a "Wolf in Sheep's clothing." He is content with being alone but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he becomes close to, especially Diana Burnwood, Fr. Emilio Vittorio, Helen McAdams, Victoria and Tommy Clemenza. Agent 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and mouse he found from the asylum itself, and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem in order to avoid giving his position away). He very rarely shows the same care towards human beings, though notable exceptions include Mei Ling, Father Vittorio, and Victoria (whom 47 and Diana treat sort of like a daughter). He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, when he lamented at how Travis and Blake Dexter used "children as weapons." Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism but will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show his pain. Agent 47 is an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Both Hitman novels as well as some portions of Hitman: Absolution show a side of 47 he rarely shows. When out of his element or not on assignment, 47 occasionally shows behaviour similar to ordinary people. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he is shown cursing when under frustration, as well as rarely sharing jokes with Diana. But more often than not, he prefers to share little words and keeps to himself. Given his fee, Agent 47 would have to be a multi-millionaire from his contract earnings but never stops going for new contracts. He only spends his money on simple things like food, suits, gear, and shelter, although he is also known to donate some of it to Father Vittorio. 47 maintains multiple safe houses worldwide, each containing the bare necessities that 47 needs to prepare and execute a contract or lay low. 47 never remains at one safe house for very long, always moving to a different location to stay on the move until he is given a new contract. He does have a particular taste for expensive clothing (suits) and fine dining. Knowing this it can be determined that 47 does his work as a hitman for more than just money, but for purpose in life. This is further demonstrated when he did not retrieve the ten million dollar ransom suitcase Blake Dexter had when he eliminated him but instead let Victoria dump the money on Dexter's body and fly off into the breeze. It is stated that he has to work as a hitman, since trying to live a "normal" life will endanger those around him, such as what happened in the second game, showing he does show concern to other human beings. Gallery Agent47HitmanContractsTexture.png|Agent 47's Texture (Contracts) MultipleClone47HitmanContracts.png|Multiple clones of Agent 48, meant to surpass 47. HC-47NeedsThatMoney.png|Diana handing the file on the anonymous group trying to liquidate the Agency. 47KPBO.JPG.jpg|Agent 47 eliminating Pablo Belisario Ochoa Lee_hongc47.png|Lee Hong in Hitman: Codename 47. HC47_Targets.png|4 of 47's "fathers" and targets. From left to right; Lee Hong, Pablo Blisario Ochoa, Frantz Fuchs and Arkadij Boris Jegorov. Young_47_and_older_Subject_6._.png Agent_47_Barcode.png|Agent 47's barcode. 5_fathers.jpg|47's five genetic fathers, from left to right; Pablo Ochoa, Ort Meyer, Lee Hong, Frantz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov Agent 47 as kid 1.png Hitman 47 as Kid 2.png Hitman 47 as Teen 1.png|47 as Teen|link=7